The present disclosure relates to toners, one-component developers, and two-component developers.
Some image forming apparatuses form an image on a recording medium (for example, printing paper) by transferring a toner (unfixed toner) to the recording medium and fixing the unfixed toner to the recording medium through application of heat and pressure thereto using, for example, a fixing roller. In order to form an image of high quality with less energy for toner fixing, it is desired to improve fixability of the toner to the recording medium. For example, a known toner includes toner cores whose surfaces are each covered with a urea resin film. The urea resin film is formed by performing resinification of a concentrated urea resin precursor on the surfaces of the toner cores without causing melting of the toner cores.